


A Love Story (snort)

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did this have to happen to her? Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story (snort)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. I used the Prompt St. Mungo's
> 
> Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors Universe. Pretty much S!Ron and S!Hermione with G!Draco and G!Harry.
> 
> I do not own this fandom!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione sneered. She didn't like that Gryffindor prick. He was disappointing, he was loud, he was a slacker, so why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Why couldn't she think of someone else? Why did it have to be him, her best friend's, and she uses the title loosely, cousin? The one person who could get under her skin? Maybe that was it, he was the only one who could rattle her, the only one who made her strive for something better?

It helped that he had a great ass. Ugh, she should be placed in St. Mungo's just for that thought alone.

Hermione sighed, not something seen often and never in front of others. Why her? Why Him? Why did she, Hermione Granger, Top of her class, the Queen of Slytherin, in love with Him, Draco Malfoy, Slacker, average Gryffindor, and best friends with her worst enemy, Harry Potter?

It wasn't fair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blah de Blah!
> 
> Mars


End file.
